Dodorians
Dodorian: Dodorians are large, round, humanoid warriors that have a significant amount of dense fat covering their bodies along with the skeletal and muscular structure needed to support it. They have hairless, thick, pink or red skin. In places where hair would be on a human, Dodorians have sharp spikes growing from their skin instead. They are not known for their intelligence, but are not known for their stupidity either. Originally from the planet Blue Star, Dodorians are primarily seen serving the Icer race in a military role, such as shock troops or guards, for their entire lives past puberty. Though considered a slave race to the Icers, Dodorians enjoy a "favored" status and are treated more as servants than slaves during the lull between wars. This puts them in the unique place of being hated by those lower in the Blue Star's social structure, and alternately hated or liked by those higher. Most Dodorians develop a cynical, pessimistic personality from this dichotomy, some die from it. Average Height: 6'8" (203 cm) Average Weight: 455 pounds (206 kg) Life Span: 60-150 years. Interesting Traits: Dodorian skulls are three times denser than a human's skull, very technologically advanced race (second only to humans). Example: Dodoria. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Statistics (45 additional points, max of 15 in 1 stat) Int 12 Mnt 17 Str 25 Dex 17 Stm 25 Spd 17 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Dodorians gain 5 points to divide amongst their stats every level up and an automatic +1 to all stats every level up. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- HP: 16*STM+30*Level Ki: 10*MNT+15*Level LP: 8*STM HP Mod Increase at: 6, 12, 18, etc. Ki Mod Increase at: 4, 8, 12, etc. +3 to All Stats at: 6, 12, 18, etc. Medium Races receive a free Fighting Style at Level 1. This also counts towards their INT limit. Pick six powers at Level 1. You gain two powers per level up, which may not be picked from the same tree. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -=( Racial Features )=- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Phys) Dodorians have small spikes all over their bodies, making them dangerous in close-quarters combat. They use STR/4 for their STR mod instead of the regular STR/5. (Ment) Dodorians gain Max HP/800 to all of their Strikes. This does not affect Dodge or Parry! Temporary increases to maximum HP, such as through superforms or statboosters, does not affect this. (Phys) Dodorians have sharp spikes lining their bodies, granting HP/25 damage to all Hand-to-Hand and Sword attacks. (Phys) Dodorians are very hard to tire. Their endurance is equal to STM*2. (Phys) Dodorians are naturally very tough, gaining STM/4 Resistance. (Phys) Dodorians have several layers of fat, which protect themselves. They have Natural Armor equal to 35% of their Max HP and functions as if they were wearing armor with no experience penalties. This armor (not their resistance!) stops Ignore Armor and Armor Shattering attacks as though they were only Armor Piercing. This armor recovers HP out of combat at the same rate as the Dodorian's health. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -=( Racial Powers )=- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Ment) Rampage This power is automatically obtained at Level 1. Using the momentum of your weight, you can charge and smash into opponents, throwing incredible force against them as a result. Rampage can be added to any Hand-to-Hand attack, granting a +4 to Strike and adding the Dodorian's STM to damage. When used with a Combo attack, the additional damage applies to the last attack in the Combo, like Bulk. Rampage can be used twice per round and costs 3 End. The additional damage is added to the end of the attack and is not multiplied. Template: (Damage+STR mod+Misc mods)*1+STM+Bulk (Phys) Armor Improvement The Dodorian must be Level 3 before taking this power. Their natural protection improves. Increase the Dodorian's Natural Armor to 50% of their Max HP, instead of 35%. (Phys) Resistance Improvement The Dodorian must have the Armor Improvement power and be Level 6 before taking this power. Their natural toughness improves. Upgrade their Resistance Gain from STM/4 to STM/2.